


Babies and kicks

by MermaidOdair



Series: Genious snippets [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer misseed his baby's first kick and he doesn't want to miss it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts).



"Spencer!" Maeve exclaimed from the kitchen, as Spencer read a book in the couch. “Come quick! The baby’s kicking!” 

Spencer heard what she had said and in no time Spencer rushed to her side.

He had missed the first kick while out in a case, but ever since he got back the baby hadn't kicked again. Until now.

Maeve took both his hands and placed them on her bump, his smile grew so wide and genuine, as if he'd brust with joy at every kick their baby would give.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" She asked, and he nodded, lost at words and with tears brimming in his eyes.

After a few minutes when the baby had stopped kicking, he spoke.

"I have never been happier." His voice was as if he had beem crying, but Maeve knew that they were happy tears.

"Neither have I, but we deserve it, don't we? After all we've been trough."

"I love you, and I wouldn't change a thing." Spencer chuckled.

"Why change perfection?"


End file.
